


Post-Graduate Work

by WearyMuse



Series: Jungkook Graduates to Being  A Hyung [2]
Category: TXT (Korea Band), TXT (Korea Band) mentioned, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Good Hyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WearyMuse/pseuds/WearyMuse
Summary: Not everyone liked the way Jungkook expressed his joy about TXT coming along. A few antis blame it on Jin, and one poor TV reporter ends up in the middle of the mess. Prince Jin pulls the chaebol big brother card.A follow-on from Graduation Day, but can be read on its own.





	Post-Graduate Work

**Author's Note:**

> The editor is fighting me on formatting so I’ll wrestle with it some more when I post the glossary in a couple of days. It’s probably only noticeable to perfectionistic little me, but in case it bothers you please be patient.

They actually had a day—or at least most of it—off, so Bangtan was gathered around their dining table, having a leisurely breakfast of leftovers and everyone’s preferred tea as they flicked through social media.

“Ah, JK, ARMYs had lots of fun with your remark about finally having dongsaengs. They are really cranking out the memes,” Hobi said as he scrolled through his Twitter.

Jungkook looked up from his own phone screen to shoot him a bunny smile.

“Yeah, they’ve really upped their game on the BigHit Baby memes,” Jimin added.

“And of course, more than one anti had a field day because Jungkook called the new kids _‘dongsaengs’_ instead of _‘hoobae,’”_ Hobi added.

“Let’s see,” he went on, flicking through screens “Apparently, as far as they’re concerned it’s a clear indication that Jungkook A) has no sense for what BTS had accomplished—“

“Oh yeah? I haven’t had enough sleep since 2012 and I have unopened KoreanMall boxes from 6 months ago. I’ve been a little busy with Bangtan. You know, setting Billboard records and winning award shows, cutting best selling albums, having no life outside of practice and performance . . . “ Jungkook muttered under his breath.

“—And he B) doesn’t understand the responsibilities that come with being an idol—“

“I can’t even go get a cup of _coffee_ without doing my makeup, and I can hip thrust at crowds but God forbid I so much as get caught gaming with a real girl. . .” the Maknae kept mumbling.

“—and C) wasn’t even smart enough to speak basic Korean,” Hobi went on, somewhat gleefully.

“Oh what the hell! I got a frickin’ 99.875 on my final Korean language evaluation in high school and I did manage to get into university, thank you very much. I might not like school but that doesn’t mean I was no good at it.”

In other words, it was the usual tempest over nothing. The antis’ comments earned them an eye roll from Bangtan, and that would’ve been it.

Except for that next sentence Hobi read.

“Oh and D) Jungkook obviously has no respect for the eldest _hyung_ who had basically raised him but —”

Jungkook looked absolutely stricken. He might (did) tease Jin to the limits of respect for the eldest, but he never crossed them. Or. at least, he didn’t intend to. Jin had saved him from a deep, deep well of lonely homesickness, and shown him what resolve and commitment were. Jungkook would never, ever be less than grateful and respectful to the hyung who didn’t have to raise him but did. He might have also loved Jin to death, but no self-respecting Busan boy was going to cop to that; not with witnesses on a weekend morning, anyway.

“—after all, their eldest was really just a pretty face and an empty brain and couldn’t be expected to guide his Maknae well.”

Hobi barely got that last bit out, because D was a mistake. D was the straw that broke the camel’s back, or rather, caused one Kim Seokjin’s eyes to open very, very wide, as his lips tightened and his jaw stuck out. 

Becausethe eldest was looking at a visibly upset Bangtan BabyBun (not that Jin would ever say that out loud, at least where Jungkook could hear him) and that was on Jin’s leaderboard ofNot Good Things.No matter how many younger artists might sign with BigHit, JK was always going to be Bangtan’s youngest—and that meant he was Jin’s baby brother. And upsetting that very competent, very grown-up, big, strong boy provoked Bangtan’s eldest.

Not to mention that the eldest _hyung_—was the eldest _hyung_.

Of six very loyal _dongsaengs_, who knew just how intelligent and self-directed their _mat-hyung_ was. 

Which meant getting on Jin’s bad side wasn’t a good idea, since it automatically landed the goof on their bad side too.

That was not a comfortable place to be.

Unfortunately for the next interviewer on BTS’s next television appearance, the memo didn’t get to her producer.

***

Lee EunHa blew that one dratted lock of hair out of her eyes for the 18th time in the last half-hour, as she tried yet again to get her blouse to stay tucked in her waistband. It was a mystery to her how other 24-year-olds were able to keep their ponytails and office wear neat. Hmm—maybe she could do a feature on “Office Grooming Secrets” for a weekend segment? But that would have to wait: she’d be taping an interview tomorrow with BTS for that night’s KBS evening news program, so it behooved her to go over her notes one more time

She felt fairly satisfied with her list of potential questions. It was an exciting opportunity—the band wasn’t promoting at the moment, so it was a chance to talk about something other than the latest release, their appearance schedule, and how they were doing on the music shows. It was only entertainment news, but if she could do a good job and strike the right tone—not too frivolous, not too pushy—maybe station management would let her do some more serious reporting.

She sighed and shook her head—she wondered yet again how a dairy farmer’s daughter had become a Seoul lifestyle reporter. And here she thought she might get to do public relations work for the dairy association. She missed seeing cows, darn it.

Like any good interviewer, she knew the key to a good interview was asking questions that needed more than just one-word answers, and being able to pursue any topics of interest her subjects might bring up, even if they trashed her planned questions.

So—warmup questions. Based on past history, giving thempick-one, or either/or questions (“cats or dogs,” “city or country,” “stay home or go out”) usually produced a pleasantly chaotic responseas the competitive lot of them engaged in affectionate one-upmanship. Maybe Seoul food vs. Jeollola cooking? That could be fun. She’d bet that would get the boys from Daegu and Busan weighing in, too. Yes, best Korean regional food would work.

Then maybe something about what they had learned from making their last record. She might want to refine that one, make it specifically about either the process, or the way they chose music. Ah, that might be good—how do they decide what to record? Hmm—maybe more like what do they like about deciding what to record?

And then perhaps—something about travel, maybe what the hardest part is about traveling,or the best part about coming home. Ah, what surprised them about travel? Yes, that was more open-ended. Three questions for seven guys should fill out a 4-minute block well.

“Sure you don’t want to come up with a fourth one as insurance?” her desk mate asked in a gently teasing tone.

EunHa grimaced slightly

“I thought out loud again, didn’t I?”

“You did, EunHa, you did. But don’t worry—your thoughts are always interesting.”

EunHa promised herself she’d make progress on changing that habit—but she meant it this time. Really.

And then she turned her mind back to the more pressing matter of finalizing her interview questions.

***

EunHa had been right about springing the food question first. It had worked a treat—or several regional treats, to be exact.

So far, Hobi and the two Daegu boys had gone at it over _bori-bap_ versus _nabjak mandu,_ with Jimin and Jungkook carrying the banner for Busan’s _eomuk, odeng,_ and _ssiat hotteok._

“Yah, Namjoon-ah, you can’t claim barbecue smoked duck as an Ilsan speciality! There are three duck restaurants in Itaewon-dong in Seoul alone!” Jin cried indignantly

“Hyung! Why not, if you can say _pajeon_ is an Anyang specialty?” the leader returned.

“Where do they make better _pajeon_ than Anyang, huh? I want to eat there!” the eldest proclaimed.

As the pair continued their family squabbling in the background, EunHa heard her producer murmuring in her ear. She pressed her in-ear more firmly in place to make sure she was hearing the producer’s instructions clearly as she jotted down notes.

“Oh—producer-_nim_? A question for Jin-_ssi_. . .how does. . .BTS’s resident. . .airhead. . .respond to netizens’ comments that he sets a poor example. . .for the _maknae_?”

She’d been repeating the producer’s question out loud without thinking—and then she heard the silence.

Followed by a great deal of boiling Bangtan.

“It’s true we joke about _hyung-nim_ being silly, but that’s just what it is: a joke. Besides, not a lot of airheads manage to get early acceptance to Konkuk, let alone graduate,” RM said as reasonably as an offended but rational person could. 

On the other hand, it was obvious that Suga had no qualms at punching back at someone who came for his _hyung_.

“You think an airhead could write and compose This Night? Let alone have the sensitivity to sing it? Not to mention Epiphany and Awake. I don’t think Jin is the airhead—I’m pretty sure whoever came up with that brainless question is, though.” the oldest rapper snarled.

Hobi nailed her with a stony stare, and tightly clamped lips.

“Airheads can’t ride herd on a bunch of teenaged boys well enough to get them up, fed, and at practice on time. Let alone get the 14-year-old to school,” the main dancer said, with a manful attempt at a smile. It reminded EunHa of a tiger showing off its teeth, but it was technically a smile.

EunHa suddenly remembered Hobi’s reputation as someone you shouldn’t anger.

The rest of the band muttered in the background until finally, JK’s voice cut through.

“Our resident airhead can’t respond because we don’t have one. But I do have something to say about our wonderful _mat_-_hyung_.

“Namjoon might be the reason I joined Bangtan, but Jin-_hyungnim_ is the reason I stayed. If it weren’t for him, Bangtan’s main vocal would not be named Jungkook: he’d be somebody else entirely.”

There was a beat of silence.

“_Mianhamnida_,” EunHa said with the lowest seated bow she could manage to Jin, who had not uttered a sound while the band defended him.

“Jin-_sii_, is there anything you’d like to add in response?” she asked quietly.

Jin took a moment to fix her with his rare but intimidating glare.

“To the ridiculous question? No. But I would like to mention how proud I am of all my _dongsaengs_. I’m especially proud of our _maknae_, who has become such a poised and well-spoken young man.”

EunHa’s producer was sputtering in her ear again, but this time she decided to exercise her own professional judgment and chop the segment before things could get any worse. It would cost her, she knew, for ignoring her senior’s instructions, but she didn’t sign up to gratuitously insult people. She drew a deep breath, and did the right thing.

“And Bangtan’s response puts paid to any suggestion that any of them are less than thoughtful and well-spoken.

“That’s it for tonight's Seen Around Seoul segment. Park BeomSeok-ssi , back to you.”

***

“Kim SeokJin-ssi! Please wait a moment—I would like to apologize.“

EunHa’s voice echoed down the corridor Bangtan were walking along to the building exit.

“I don’t see your producer anywhere. He’s the one who ought to apologize, since he actually posed the question,” the senior member of Bangtan replied, not unkindly.

“At least you won’t be plagued by any further such questions from KBS,” EunHa said as she caught up to the group of now-stopped boys.

Jin narrowed his eyes.

“What do you mean, Lee EunHa-_ssi_?”

“Well, obviously my producer will be disciplined for offending the senior member of Bangtan—”

“I thought Suga took care of that fairly well,” Jin murmured.

Before EunHa could continue, a woman in a business suit, accompanied by two security guards, walked up to the small group.

The woman bowed deeply to the members of BTS, ending with an especially deep one to Jin.

“Hello, I am Gong SooAh. On behalf of KBS, I would like to apologize to Kim SeokJin-_ssi_ and your band mates for having a staff member who treated you with such disrespect. We hope this unfortunate incident will not have a negative effect on Busan Coast’s business dealings with the network.”

RM caught a glimpse of Jin’s expression turning ice cold and winced. Telling the eldest that he was getting consideration not as an accomplished musician but as a third-generation _chaebol_ was a guaranteed way to end up on his bad side.

She then turned to Eun-Ha.

“EunHa-ssi. Please come with me to pack up your belongings,” she said briskly.

Eun-Ha bowed yet again to Jin.

“I most sincerely apologize, Kim SeokJin-_ssi_. I will reflect most humbly on my mistakes.”

“I knew I should’ve stuck to public relations for the local dairy association,” she muttered under her breath to herself.

Or at least she thought she did. Jin, however, heard her.

Jin fixed his gaze on the woman from HR.

“It is true that EunHa-_ssi_ spoke disrespectfully. However, her producer is the one who should be apologizing to me. Why is she being fired? Perhaps her discretion is lacking, but she only repeated someone else’s offensive expressions.”

Bangtan watched bemusedly as the PR rep learned something they all had. Kim SeokJin was the most kind-hearted, warm person you could ever want to meet, but he was nobody’s doormat and you did not want to make him angry.

“You are correct, Kim SeokJin-_ssi_. Her lapse could be handled in other ways, if you were to accept SBS’s apology and hers, but she defied her senior when she terminated the interview rather than . . .pursuing the topic with you.”

There was a momentary silence while everyone present contemplated that statement.

“I see,” Jin said calmly. Very calmly. So calmly that the rest of BTS went very, very still in hopes he’d forget they were there when he finally exploded.

“So,” Jin went on, “if she had done as instructed, and _purposefully_ embarrassed me and my band mates on national television, she would’ve suffered no punishment. But because she had the character to act honorably, she’s being fired.”

“_Yep,” _Suga thought to himself._ “Hyung is seething. If there’s one thing that gets to him, it’s unfairness ad pulling rank needlessly.”_

“Perhaps practices in the broadcasting industry are different from those in food and fishing, but generally it reflects well on management to encourage employees’ ethical behavior. Or at least, that’s what my father believes,” Jin said silkily.

Gong SooAh blanched.

Bangtan was stunned. In all the time they had known him, Jin had not once, in any way, publicly alluded to his connection to one of Korea’s biggest _chaebols_. If anything, he laid carefully thought-out false trails to obscure it.

“_Ooh, well-played, hyung,” _Suga thought, after he took a moment to recover. _“If KBS wants to play the _chaebol_ card, you just reminded them who the _chaebol_ is, and news flash, it ain’t them.”_

Gong SooAh was obviously at a loss for woreds. Finally she settled on taking EunHa by the arm, obviously meaning to guide her away from the impromptu meeting.

“I am so sorry, Kim SeokJin-_nim_. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to make amends,” EunHa said with yet another bow. 

“If you will excuse us,” Gong SooAh added with her own bow. She half-rose but paused, obviously not willing to pull her junior away before Jin dismissed her but expecting he would do so.

Jin let the silence hang for a moment as he eyed the bowing women thoughtfully. Then he reached into his breast pocket and drew out his French calf card case.

“Yes, Lee Eun-ha-_ssi_ , there is something you can do to atone for your mistake,” he said briskly as he drew out a business card and replaced the case.

Jimin was surprised when he caught a glimpse of the company logo on Jin’s card. It wasn’t the familiar, simple Big Hit black text, but the blue ocean wave insignia of one of Korea’s biggest _chaebols_. Jimin knew that his hyung had a family association with the conglomerate, but he didn’t think there was also an official one.

“Actually two things. First,let me see your face.”

As EunHa rose fully from her bow, Gong SooAh rose with her when Jin cut in.

“Did I say anything to you, Gong-_ssi_? My conversation with Lee EunHa-ssi is not finished” Jin said mildly—and implacably.

The HR representative got the idea and snapped down to a full 90º bow.

“_Ah, I’m so glad it’s someone else on the receiving end of _hyung’s_ perfectly reasonable expression of authority you can’t ignore,” _Suga snickered to himself._ “You can’t get mad at him when he does that and you can’t ignore him either, because not only is he right, he’s scary.”_

“Second, EunHa-_ssi_ please e-mail me at the address on that card immediately so I can give you the contact information for the Busan Coast Industries Director of Public Relations. Call him and tell him I referred you to him. Do it tomorrow, not today, though, so I have time to text him.

“Now please go home safely.”

Jin half-turned away and then turned back toward the KBS group.

“Oh, yes, Gong-_ssi_. You may leave now.

“_Kaja, dongsaengs,_ let’s get home,” Jin addressed his band mates as he shooed them down the corridor.

“It’s pizza night and my mom is expecting me to call tonight—our cousins are visiting.”

“_And that’s game, set, and match to hyung-nim,”_ Hobi thought.

***

“Whoa _hyung_, Army really isn’t kidding when they call you Prince Jin. No, no, don’t glare at me, I don’t mean the _chaebol_ thing, I just thought you were going to summon the Hwarang and have Gong-_ssi’s_ head shaved for a minute there. She really landed on your bad side.”

Jin hmph’d.

“It’s all my _dongsaengs_’ fault. If the six of _you_ have enough common sense not blame somebody for another’s mistake, a Human Resources professional shouldn’t even think about trying to pull the wool over my eyes that way.”

Bangtan wasn’t about to take that remark laying down.

“_Hyung_! Are you implying something about our common sense?!” was the gist of their objections.

“No, no,” the eldest said, “I think I’m outright _saying_ something. . .”

He failed at keeping his laughter in though, and was subjected to a great deal of good-natured razzing and (actually gentle) smacking.

The tumult died down as the band kept walking toward their waiting van.

Jungkook was the next to speak, asking tentatively “Jin-_hyung_? I don’t get why you referred Lee EunHa-_ssi_ to your company. She did make a bad mistake on air, even if it wasn’t her idea,” he said.

“Did you just do that to embarrass Gong SooAh-ssi?”

“No, JK, that wasn’t the reason,” Jin answered.

“Referring somebody for a job they’re not qualified for to get back at somebody else isn’t fair or considerate to the person you’re referring.

“I referred her for two reasons.

“One, she did make a mistake, but she acknowledged it without trying to put the blame on her producer.

“Two, she took action to keep the situation from getting worse, even at cost to herself. By cutting short the interview, she showed herself to be ethical and honorable.”

“She also mentioned that she has public relations experience in the dairy industry, and Busan Coast has some projects that could make use of her experience. We’re partnering with communities in Africa to encourage family dairy production, and we’re also looking at bringing in some foreign dairy cattle breeds for our commercial operations. That will support some new premium milk products we’re developing.”

“You concern yourself with cattle breeds, hyung?”

“No, JK, but my cousin does. He’s a cattle geneticist and he’s so excited about seeing Gurnsey cows that he makes Taeon a sugar high look relaxed,” Jin answered with an affectionate eye roll.

***

“Jin-_hyung_, that reminds me—you have a business card?”

“We all have business cards, Jimin-ie.”

“Yeah, but for Big Hit, not Busan Coast Industries. So—can I see one?”

Jin eyed his _dongsaeng_ with affectionate exasperation. He pulled his card case out of his breast pocket again, and made something of an affair out of extracting a card, and offering it two-handed to Jimin with a bow.

Jimin played along by bowing and accepting the card with both hands, and of course taking the time to read the card as was proper. The dancer’s eyebrows rose up his forehead and he whistled silently.

“Director of Community Outreach? So, when you spend those days in Yangjae-dong every month. . .”

“Yes, I’m actually working. It’s not a lot, I just keep an eye out for opportunities where Busan Coast could help communities, and I pass the info along to the staff. It’s really just a couple of two-hour meetings a month, but my dad says if I’m going to benefit from owning company stock I’m going to contribute to the company’s health.”

Jimin let out a low whistle.

“So, you practice, promote and perform for Bangtan, you compose and play music, you’re working on a Masters degree, and you’re a director ofBusan Coast Industries. Hyung, when do you even find time to eat?!”

Jin sighed resignedly.

“That’s what Eat Jin is for.

“But Jimin,” he added with a rueful laugh, “you have no idea how much I’m looking forward to enlisting in the army. No rehearsals, no classes or papers, no business research or meetings.

“Oh, and no _dongsaengs_ to ride herd on!”

“Hyung! What riding herd on? We are allgrown men!,” Jimin objected.

“No dad jokes—yeah, sounds OK. When are you mustering in, again?” Suga teased.

“_Hyung_! Don’t talk like that! It’ll be bad enough to when you have to leave, don’t make us think about it now,” Jungkook said, looking positively stricken.

Jin was trying very hard not to laugh, but the twinkle in his eye and the smile on his face as he ruffled Jimin’s hair gave him away.

But Tae had the last word.

“Jin-_hyung_,” he said, slinging an arm over Jimin and Jungkook’s shoulders, “_we_ are coming with you.”

Silence for a moment, broken by Suga saying:

“Maknae line 1, Jin-hyung 0.”

The End


End file.
